In the enemy's lair
by in-style
Summary: Dumbledore's Army gets into trouble, Harry and Ginny get caught, but of course, there is a happy ending...
1. Default Chapter

Eighteen year old Harry strode along Hogsmeade, his eyes straining to look for Ron and Hermione. His heart beat extremely fast, as he realized that every second mattered in this. They had all graduated from Hogwarts, and now they were all official members of Dumbledore's Army, or the Defence Association, an organization they had set up in their fifth year. The Minister of Magic had sent people to look for Dumbledore's Army, and they had split up in order to evade them. Ron and Hermione can take care of themselves, Harry thought. Its Ginny that's more important. He spotted her flaming red hair up in front, and hurried to catch up with her, whilst trying to keep out of sight. How he wished he had his Invisibility Cloak with him, but Cornelius Fudge had taken that away from him.  
  
"Ginny," he whispered as he walked beside her.  
  
She turned, and when she realized it was Harry, relief filled her face. "Oh, Harry!" she exclaimed loudly, "Thank goodness I found you! I was so scared." Her voice rang out clear in the night air, and Harry quickened to shush her. It was too late. Ten people, obviously under Fudge's orders, apparated around them, their wands pointing at the couple. Harry watched them, realizing that any attempt at escaping would be futile. He grasped Ginny's hand tighter, and Ginny, who had gasped when she realized they were caught, leaned closer to him, fear coursing through her.  
  
"Come with me, Potter," a man whom he recognized as Lucius Malfoy, snarled. "And you too, Weasley." They followed him obediently, whilst Harry's mind worked fast to think of a way of escaping.  
  
Ron and Hermione walked steadily through the back lane of Hogsmeade, their heads down and their hearts thumping wildly. If they were ever recognized by any of the people patrolling around that they were part of Dumbledore's army, they would definitely be caught.  
  
Hermione took the chance and raised her head as they turned into another alleyway. It was completely deserted, except for a man who was nearing them and was peering at them rather carefully. Fear gripped her heart as she recognized the man as one of the senior helpers of the Minister. Her mind worked fast.  
  
"Ron!" she said, pulling him towards the wall and close to her. She pressed herself against the wall, pulling Ron against her. "Hermione, what." Ron began, but she brought her lips to his and kissed him hard. "There's a man at ten o'clock, he'll recognize us if we don't do this," she muttered as she slanted her lips against his. "Kiss me, Ron, make some noise," she uttered, wrapping her arms around his body and kissing him fiercely. Ron took rather slowly to this, he was stunned to suddenly be in such close proximity with Hermione. He was sure she was close enough to feel his heart rate double. Realising that it was a ploy, he started kissing Hermione back, pinning her successfully against the wall to cover her entirely. "That's more like it," she murmured against his wet lips, as she opened her mouth and inserted her tongue into his. Blood rushed into Ron's head as Hermione's tongue explored his mouth - he went almost dizzy with the cocktail of hormones that was flowing through him. He allowed her to probe, focusing more on their bodies that were pressed together. He shifted his foot closer to her, till they were touching completely. That very movement made his discomfort press into hers, and she gasped against his lips. Before he could say anything, she proceeded with the kiss. From the corner of her eye, Hermione could see the man approaching. She started moaning, kissing him hungrily. Ron sucked at her lips, his body heating up as low primitive moans escaped from Hermione. "c'mon act," she hissed softly as she continued pressing her lips to his. Ron obliged, grunting as his hands slid down her body. Hermione let out a purr as ripples of desire ran down where Ron's fingers had been. She unconsciously arched up against him, and this time Ron let out a real groan, his manhood growing hard and erected. Hermione moaned again, watching as the man walked past them. Ron, however, was more caught up in the kissing. His body grew hotter and hotter admist the cold winter night, as he pressed against Hermione, his lips leading hers on a wild fiery dance. "He's gone," she muttered, trying to push him away. BUt his lips were strong and insistent. They moulded against hers, yearning for her response. Hermione finally succumbed, responding to his heated kiss. Finally they pulled apart, Ron having to drag his lips away from hers.  
  
Hermione's cheeks were flushed, and Ron's lips were red from his passion. She stared at the ground, not knowing how to approach what had just happened. Finally she said, "Ron, that was just an act. I mean, we were just faking."  
  
"No." Ron brought his finger to her lips to shush her. He stared into her beautiful brown eyes. "I was kissing you because I'm in love with you." He gazed at her, waiting for her response. Hermione blushed, looking down. Finally she met his intense gaze. "Ron.I. I enjoyed the kiss too." She admitted. A smile tugged at the corner of her lips, and she finally broke into a sweet smile. Ron gave a large whoop, and Hermione laughed. The feelings they had nursed for each other for the past four years since their fourth year was finally out in the open. Though Ron had had several flings with other girls, but his heart was always with Hermione. He hugged her, and Hermione snuggled into his embrace, not wanting to let go. "We'd better get back to the headquarters." She finally said. Ron nodded, and hand in hand they walked back. 


	2. Harry saves the day

"Let me go!" Ginny cried, struggling against the thick rope that bounded her hands together. Harry kept silent, his mind still working furiously to find an escape. His eyes darted around the dingy room they were kept in, looking for an opening for them to flee. But it was a futile attempt. The room was completely enclosed, except for the door that was guarded by two trolls. Lucius Malfoy had thrown them in with an evil laugh, and they did not know when he would be back.  
  
Harry turned to face Ginny, who had slumped against the wall, evidently tired from her struggling. "Harry," she acknowledged, looking up to meet his gaze. "Is there any way we can escape?" Harry sighed, moving to sit beside her. "Right now I can't think of a way. Especially with these," he motioned towards his bound hands and feet, "its quite hard to run away, don't you think?" A tear slid down Ginny's flawless face, as she drew her knees to her chest. Something strained inside Harry, it hurt him to see Ginny looking so vulnerable. He had always had a soft spot for Ginny, who was one year his junior. He sighed, fixing his gaze on the wall across him, willing the people back at the headquarters to sense that they were both in trouble.  
  
Suddenly the door creaked open, and both Ginny and Harry looked up. A young man with pale blond hair and narrowed eyes strode in, an triumphant smile on his face. "Draco!" Harry hissed. Draco glared at Harry. They had been sworn enemies from the start of school, and even after they had graduated, their hatred for each other had not lessened at all. One year apart, Draco thought, eyeing Harry, and he had indeed grown. Though he hated to admit it, but Harry had changed very much from the scrawny youth he was in school. His body had filled out, he had grown much taller, his hair now fell not untidily, but rather, stylishly about his forehead. That, and his firm, square jaw and his strong uptilted chin, gave Harry a rather handsome look. Jealousy surged through Draco, as he glared at his enemy. His gaze switched to Ginny Weasley, meeting her fierce stare with a sly smile. He knew Ginny had always liked Harry, even now, as he observed the way she leaned on Harry for support, he knew that her feelings for Harry had not diminished, in fact, they had grown. He eyed her shrewdly, his gaze moving from her deep set eyes, her full lips, her slender neck, down to her body. Ginny Weasley had indeed filled out too, Draco thought nastily, staring at the way her robes clung to her curves. Her body did bring some new meaning to the word sexy, he thought, his gaze lingering flitting up and down her slim legs, lingering on her bosom.  
  
"What're you staring at?" Ginny asked hotly. She felt strangely naked as she watched Draco stare at her. She could just what thoughts were running through his head at that time, and she wanted to fold her hands across her chest, but they were tied behind her back.  
  
"Now, now, Ginny," Draco breathed, stepping up to her and kissing her lips softly. Ginny's lips remained stubbornly sealed. Draco laughed softly, turning towards Harry. "Dad said I could play with you two for a bit before he comes," he explained, smiling evilly. "And well, I didn't know Weasley here could look so good in her robes, so," he paused, waiting for Harry's reaction. Harry's face turned purple. "Don't you dare touch her!" he yelled, wanting to hit Draco but not able to. Draco laughed again, fingering the knot on Ginny's robes. "But what if I do?" he countered, taking a step towards Ginny so that his face was inches from hers. "And I just want to do it in front of you."  
  
Draco pushed Ginny against the wall, his mouth pressing roughly against Ginny's. He sucked at her lips forcefully, his hands slipping down her body. Ginny screamed, trying to move away from him, but Draco was too strong. He pinned her against the wall with his body, his hands roaming her body freely. Ginny shrieked as Draco's lips moved down to her collarbone, sucking at her skin as he did so. His body pushed against her, till she was squeezed against the wall, almost breathless. His knee bumped painfully against hers, she tried to put as much distance as she could between them, but Draco's body was pressed too close to hers. She squirmed, tears now flowing down her cheeks, as she tried to get Draco's hands off her breasts, but he was too strong - his fingers covered and squeezed her breasts, and she cried out in pain.  
  
Suddenly, Draco's body was lifted from hers. She opened her eyes, staring in disbelief at a furious Harry hitting Draco continuously. Draco was caught by surprise, as Harry rained blows on him. He finally slumped to the floor, unconscious. Harry ran to Ginny, pulling her up from the floor as gently as he could. "Ginny," he murmured, his heart aching with pain as he saw fear still flickering in her green eyes. "Th-Thanks," she managed to say, clutching him for support. "I managed to untie myself with the sharp edges on the wall," he explained, helping to untie Ginny as well. "C'mon, we'd better escape now." He told her, picking up Draco's wand that fell from his pocket.  
  
They pushed against the door. "Petrificus Totalus!" Harry roared at the two trolls that turned towards him menacingly. They fell to the floor immediately. He grabbed Ginny's hand and they sprinted down the dark, dingy hall, flinging doors open and finally seeing sunlight. They stared down the alleyway, now crowded with people. "Its Hogsmeade!" Ginny said in wonder, realizing that they were very close to their headquarters. He smiled at her, and they ran back to their headquarters. 


	3. Ginny gets her wish

Harry walked out of the bathroom, rubbing his hair with his towel. He headed towards Ginny's door, and knocked on it.  
  
Ginny opened the door, her face brightening. "Harry!" she exclaimed. "Come in," she invited.  
  
Harry walked in, breathing in Ginny's alluring scent of holly and rosewood. She had just bathed too, and her soft auburn hair now hung in waves down her back, framing her flawless face. She was wearing a white nightdress. It had two straps on her shoulders, a not-so-modest neckline, and it ended short of her knees. Its rather skimpy, he thought absently. Of course, he chided himself. She's going to sleep in this. She doesn't want to get too hot, does she. His mind wandered, he found himself wondering if she was wearing a bra. He shook his head, trying to figure out the thoughts that were rushing through his head. Had he fallen for Ginny? He wondered to himself.  
  
And as Harry stared at Ginny, Ginny drank in Harry's profile. His green eyes were intense, his hair was wet and she longed to pat it flat, it stuck out in all sides. She had a crush on Harry since she met him, though she had been together with other people, it was Harry that she ultimately wanted. Harry Harry Harry, it resounded in her head like a neverending chant. He had only a white shirt and pants on.  
  
Harry looked at her, suddenly feeling awkward. She was sitting on her bed, and there was nothing else in her room but her dresser and her bed. Bed, a voice sounded in his head. Bed means sex. Sex means.. Whatever did sex mean? His mind was growing crazy. He cleared his throat, trying to search for something to say.  
  
Ginny beat him to it. "Thanks for saving me just now," she said, smiling sweetly at him. He returned her smile. "It was nothing. Did Malfoy hurt you?" he asked in concern. "No, he didn't really." She replied. "Good. I wouldn't want anyone to hurt you." Harry said huskily. Ginny looked up at him, not believing what she was hearing. She looked into his eyes, searching for confirmation. "Ginny. I.. I think I'm in love with you," Harry admitted, as he thought of his anger today when Malfoy was kissing her. "I mean, I was so furious at Malfoy, I couldn't bear to see him kiss you." Ginny's face broke into a smile. "Oh, Harry," she exclaimed, standing up and walking to him. The last she saw was his sexy smile, before their lips met. She kissed him softly, and he responded. Ginny couldn't wait to get closer to him. As they kissed, thoughts swirled through her head. She couldn't believe she was finally kissing Harry Potter, the man she was in love with all her life. She had dreamed of this for ages, she had wished for this for so long; finally it was coming true!  
  
Ginny wrapped her arms around him, feeling his muscles underneath his thin shirt. They rippled under her touch, as he leaned to draw her nearer, drinking in her sweet kiss. "Ohhh Harry," Ginny sighed, when they broke apart. "Ginny, you're beautiful," Harry murmured, stroking her hair. She snuggled in his arms, allowing him to slide his lips down to her neck. He sucked at her collarbone, a love bite forming. His hands slipped down her gorgeous sides, as they resumed their kiss. Ginny led him to the bed, still locked in a hungry kiss. Harry wrapped his arm around her waist, tugging her nearer, as his lips nudged down one of her straps, kissing her bare shoulder. Ginny's hands slipped under his shirt, moving up his back, sending shivers down Harry's spine. Harry threw one leg over hips, and his hardened manhood brushed her skin. Tremors ran through Harry's body as Ginny gasped at the hard that was pushing against her leg. She arched against it, her entire body heating up. Harry moaned, squeezing their legs tighter, grinding himself against her. Ginny whimpered, her hands taking a life of their own as they gripped his firm ass and pushed his hips against hers.  
  
Harry groaned, growing hotter and hotter with need. He forced himself to place some distance from her. "Ginny," he whispered. "Are you sure." Ginny nodded. "Yes, I'm sure." After that confirmation, their next kiss was hot, fiery, and sweet. As they sucked at each other hotly, Harry's hands traveled up her thigh, causing Ginny to moan against his lips. He lifted her entire nightdress off her shoulders, his lips sliding to her chest. His mouth took in her peaked nipples, making Ginny cry out in estacy as he flicked his tongue across them. He helped Ginny pull off his shirt, and her hands dragged off his pants in one swift motion. Finally, their naked bodies touched, Harry moaning with pleasure as Ginny rubbed herself on his heated flesh. Purring softly, Ginny widened her legs, as Harry positioned himself above her. As they lips met again, he entered her. They rocked against each other, panting hard, enjoying the explosions in their lower bodies. Harry growled as he pushed into her, wanting so much yet not daring to hurt her. "Harry, Harry," Ginny cried out wildly, heaving as she yearned for him inside her. Harry drove himself into her again hard, grunting, and Ginny whimpered in pleasure, matching him wave after wave as they hugged each other, riding each other to estacy. 


End file.
